User talk:BlindDoor
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BlindDoor! Thanks for your edit to the Aydig Iso page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:03, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Aydig Yo, so first off I highly doubt your character would be able to wield Black Spirit Slayer Magic because first off Gai was the only student of the Black Spirit who taught the magic, and I think (correct me if I'm wrong) you would need 50 edits and a week of editing to be able to use Slayer Magics. I'm only rejecting because of the rules this wikia has and is more of the fact that this Slayer Magic is more exclusive to my own character so yeah. Moving onto the second point, I have alot of stuff I would like to have completed before I do anything else so starting another project is sort of something I'm not quite keen on doing. Though I can't really say no to a promising fight either so for now I'll just say "Hang on until I'm done", then we can have this fight if you're still willing to. Also adding onto that note, are you sure you want to fight Gai Diyos? Guy (Hindi alam) 06:27, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Dragon's Scales Hi BlindDoor! I noticed that you are doing a very good job at editing Guy's articles, so, do you mind making a mage for my independent guild called Dragon's Scales? It's just starting out and I am looking for new members, and it looks like the perfect one. Thoughts? Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) Mhm, just like you said. Just a meeting or some sort of casual rp (which i am not familiar with btw just thought i needed to remind you because im always doing fighting rip). Guy (Hindi alam) 12:16, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Heya Blind, I was wondering if Aydig Iso would be interested in trying to become Guild Ace in Reminiscence? We haven't decided any dates but I am getting together a small list of those who are interested [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:13, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Turns out I may be able to write out a few more spells than I thought I would be able to! Thank you for your understanding though! -- 19:35, February 24, 2018 (UTC)